Fates Collide
by inkoftwilight
Summary: Also includes Twilight and Mortal Instraments. During an attack the Flock was seperated, Max in New York the rest in Forks. When they are reunited they and the Cullens try and stay out of the war that is erutping. But Valentine has other plans...
1. Life Saving

**Hello peoples! This idea has been bugging me for months and I had to get it out. Basically, the flock was attacked by demons; Max had the Flock escape to Forks, while she is drug off to New York and saved by your favorite Shadow hunters! It takes place two years after Fang (sadly, Fang does not make an appearance in this story), six years after Breaking Dawn, and City of Bones.**

**Disclaimer: This is very annoying to have to put up all the time, so I'll say it once, I don't own Maximum Ride, Mortal Instruments, or Twilight.**

Isabelle fixed her hair with the reflection in her compact mirror as they walked down the rain covered sidewalks. The dragon in the subway was fairly easy, although her older brother Alec was a bit angry at Jace for leading him to believe they were extinct. She rolled her eyes as they continued to argue, although Jace remained calm and collected, her brother was annoyed. After a bit more walking, she became tired of it, and turned to face them, but was interrupted by a deep scream that rocketed through the area.

It wasn't a scream of fear, but of deep pain. Isabelle looked around; none of the mundanes took notice, like they hadn't heard it. One look at each other and the group of Shadow hunters knew that whatever it was, it had to do with demons. They took off as fast as they could to the source of the scream. They were all astonished when they arrived at the alley. A girl, around Isabelle's age was shakily trying to stand, her brown hair was covered in dirt, the sides of her torso was covered in blood, and they were all trying to figure out how she slipped out of the black, scale covered demon's grasp that happened to tower over them.

The demon slashed at the girl with claws extended. Her movements were sluggish, so then it clipped her arm, and she howled in pain. The Shadow hunters then broke out of their trance and charged at it. Isabelle used her golden whip to pull its arm back before it could harm the girl again; Jace jumped in the air, his Seraph blade glinting in the moonlight, and twisted his body so to cut off the creature's hand. The whip slid off the stump, now covered in black blood. Alec slid in between its legs to get to the bloody girl.

As he tried to patch her up a little, Isabelle saw out of the corner of her eye Alec's eyes nearly pop out of his head, but she took no notice. The demon turned on Jace, its beady black eyes filled with rage. He easily dodged its arm as it lashed out, causing it to stumble a bit. Isabelle used that as an advantage and slashed its back. Howling, it advanced on her with remarkable speed. But it screeched as an arrow pierced its thick skin. Alec had paused in his aid to the girl to help his sister, although now it was heading towards him.

But then Jace jumped up on its back and slashed mercilessly. The monster shook him off, and he toppled over next to Alec. Isabelle flicked her wrist, and her whip wrapped around its legs, causing it to tip over. It struggled and made hissing sounds but she managed to keep it down. Before anyone could do anything else, the girl snatched the Seraph blade out of Jace's hand and chucked it at the demon. All of their reactions were different.

"What are you _doing_!"

"That's _mine_!"

"You shouldn't move!"

But her aim was perfect. She hit it in the dead center of its chest, it boiled and hissed, and they heard it make a last sound before dissolving.

"Valentine, I failed."

**Okay, that's all for now, I gotta hurry and post this, its dinner time. I think I smell steak. I don't know if it's any good or not, so let me know what you think!**


	2. Saving Lives part 2

**Yay! I'm so glad people like the story! Remember, the MR characters are two years older, and the Twilight characters are six years older. Reneesme looks like she's 16. Now, on to the story!**

Bella POV

"Beellaaa."

I looked up, to suddenly see Alice's face right in front of me. I jumped a bit, but she grinned innocently.

"You know, I just got back from Macy's not to long ago." Her grin widened. "You know what that means?"

I looked over to my husband Edward, for help. But Emmett was currently distracting him on some weird debate. I think he was saying something about cheese being made from mustard. I don't know. I looked back at Alice, trying to think of a way to get out of Bella Barbie.

"Alice if you let me off now, I'll… let you dress me up next time without complaining."

She frowned. "Do you really not like it that much?" I was saved from answering by Nessie's yell.

"Mom! Dad! Guys hurry!" I heard Jacob's low growling, some other yelps, by people I didn't recognize, and something else… what was that? It was some kind of growl… or was it a hiss? I couldn't tell. We all jumped up, Jasper came down from the stairs, Rosalie came out of the kitchen, and we all ran into the forest to where we heard Reneesme yell. When we arrived at the scene, I was in complete shock. Jake was crouching down, growling at this, _thing_. It was large, black, scaly and smelt _terrible_. It doesn't help that I have a highly induced sense of smell.

I looked over to see Nessie was tending to a young, African American girl, along with a little blond headed girl. Another boy, that looked like the blonde's brother was explaining something to another boy, while cradling his wrist. I looked at him again and saw he was blind. I saw Leah and Seth come out of the woods in full out wolf form. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett ran to help Jacob, while Rosalie went to help Nessie, and I followed Alice over to the two boys.

"Is your wrist alright?" The younger one jumped, he apparently didn't hear me or Alice come over. It didn't take long for him to regain his posture.

"It's fine, I've had a lot worse." I looked at how his wrist was bent. I was skeptical. He's _eleven_. How could he have worse pain than that? He's not even wincing!

"Who are you?" I looked up at the blind one's voice. I guess he's more paranoid about who he talks too. I was going to answer, but Rosalie spoke from her spot next to us.

"We're people who're trying to help." She sounded annoyed, and I look over her shoulder to see a bandage wrapped around the African American's head.

_Well, not exactly people._ I thought. We don't exactly fit in that category. The blond girl gasped.

"You guys are vampires?" Our heads swerved toward the girl. How did she know that?

Her brother blinked. "So you're like Dracula?" He's not even fazed? Geez, what's wrong with him?

"Gazzy look out!" I looked over from where the voice came from, and saw a different boy that I hadn't noticed before. He was tall, with a large build, and looked like he had stepped out of a magazine. The young boy, Gazzy, immediately started to back away, but he was to slow. One of the creatures hand's hit him full force and he was knocked into a tree, crumpling to the ground in a heap. His sister stood up and started to run towards him, but the blind one shouted out to her to get down. She did so, but reluctantly.

I turned to the blind boy as Alice ran over to check on Gazzy.

"You should probably get out of the way, too."

"Why should I," he asked and started fishing something out of his jeans.

"You're _blind," _Rosalie told him.

He smirked. "That's never stopped me before." He held something in his fist and jumped up to join the fray.

"B-before?" Nessie choked out, voicing my thoughts.

"Where are the Nephilim," I heard Jasper shout out.

"The _what?" _My voice was droned out by an explosion that the blind one had set off. I understand now why he does well in battles. Then another thought ran through my head. How did he even get a bomb? The beast hissed and gurgled before evaporating away.

The boy that had been fighting the whole time stood up and glared at the blind one.

"I little warning would have been nice, Iggy." (A/N: How is Figgie a word, but not Iggy?)

Iggy stuck his hands in his pockets. "Well, sorry for saving your butt. Next time I'll let you get beat to a pulp."

The young one, I heard Iggy call hear Angel, stood up and brushed of her shorts.

"Guys please don't fight. We need to go find Max."

"No way." Alice walked over with Gazzy on her back, out cold. "You guys need Carlisle to check you out."

"Alice is right, you took a pretty bad beating." Edward walked over to stand next to me as he talked to them.

Iggy shrugged. "Not really."

"Well, you'll still getting checked out," Rosalie said as she stood up.

He turned his head in her direction. "Make us."

Rosalie's eyes flared, but she calmed down as Emmett put a hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon, don't be stubborn. We just wana make sure you're okay," he said, as innocently as possible.

Iggy crossed his arms.

"Iggy, we can trust them. They only drink animal blood, if that's what you're worried about." Then began even more chaos.

**Sorry it took so long, my teacher gave me a turtle report, a major social studies report (it doesn't help that my partner is lazy), a major state report, and the science fair (also a major grade). And it's only the first nine weeks of school.**


	3. So Confused

**I am taking advantage of being sick by finally writing. It's hard finding time to write when I have so much school work. Oh, and last chapter that was Dylan who yelled at Iggy. Not Fang. Sorry if anyone got confused. That's why I hate introduction scenes, because the POV has no idea who someone is.**

**Max**

I was barely aware of those people carrying me somewhere. They might've called it an Institute, but I wasn't sure. Whatever that thing did, it sure was taking a toll on me. The two boys started arguing about something, but I couldn't tell what it was before I passed out.

A little bit later, I woke up, but couldn't do anything. Only hear the same two boys talking.

"Are you sure it was okay to mark her Jace?" Mark? What the heck is he talking about?

"Alec, she has _wings_ for God sakes. I think she'll be fine." They saw my wings? Whoops. That might've been what the dark headed one was freaking out about.

"But-"

"Do you see her turning into a Forsaken?" I hope not, that doesn't sound too good. One of the boys sighed.

"No."

"Exactly, you worry too much." I heard a door open and someone walk in.

"Guys, she needs to recuperate. Get out."

"Fine."

"Pushy, you couldn't say please?"

That was all I heard before falling back asleep.

I don't know how much later it was when I woke back up. My eyes peeled open to an arched wooden ceiling painted with angels and clouds. Sitting up quickly in the bed I was lying on caused a sharp pain in my stomach. The room was lined with beds, and curtains were drawn back from the window, letting in the afternoon sun. I rolled out of the bed, noticing I was wearing. Instead of a T-shirt and baggy jeans, I had on a _very _low cut tank top and skinny jeans. Just when I found my windbreaker and zipped it up, voices came from outside the door.

"She's been asleep for the last two days, she has nothing to do with anything." I heard someone call him Jace, I think. I've been asleep for two days? The flock's gonna kill me when I find them…

"Why should I listen to anything of your lies?" Okay, I have no idea who that is, but I already know I don't like her.

"He's telling the truth, she was attacked by a demon and the poison knocked her out!" That sounds like the girl that was in the ally, what was her name?

"Izzy, I think you should stay out of this…" That was Alec I think. Should I go out there?

"Listen to your brother, Isabelle. This is none of your concern. Open the door Jonathan."

"No." Why is he so protective? He doesn't know who I am.

"Hey!" The door swung open, showing the three kids from the ally and an older lady. I overall didn't like her, her silver eyes were cruel and piercing, which reminded me of the whitecoats. When the teenagers saw me they looked confused. The lady smirked.

"She looks just fine to me, and she could've killed the warlock easily." My rating of her now? Negative 25. Wait, warlock? The blond one, Jace, narrowed his eyes.

"Look at her! She's a Mundane. There's no way she could kill a warlock."

I blinked. "Did you just call me mud?" He didn't answer, but glanced at me.

"Not if she had assistance." She looked at me, then back at Jace, her smile widened. Izzy's jaw tightened.

"Will you quit that? Jace and that girl didn't do anything! She's been sleeping, and Jace has always been with someone." The women glared.

"This does not concern you. I need to take these two to the City of Bones." The what? Jace flinched, Izzy yelled in protest, and the other boy, Alec, tried to shush her. Will these people just tell me what's going on?

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on? 'Cause I have no idea what so ever. "

They all turned toward me. The woman glared, probably expecting me to go quietly. I glared right back.

"Pretending won't help your position. You and Jonathan are coming with me to the City of Bones. Tell me your name."

"What's _your_ name?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"You will call me the Inquisitor."

"Really? That's kinda weird." Her eyes were flaming now. Izzy and Alec bit their lips to keep from laughing, but Jace had no problem snickering. The Inquisitor turned her glare on him, then back to me.

"You are only making it worse for yourself. Now I will ask you again, tell me your name."

"I think we both know that you could ask politely." Her glare hardened.

"Alright, it's Max."

She smiled a cruel smile. "Good. Now than, back to business." The Inquisitor snapped her fingers and what looked like flames appeared around Jace and mine's wrists. (A/N: I only have a copy of CoB so sorry if I don't get all the details right.)

"What, no, Inquisitor you can't do this," Isabelle said desperately.

"Izzy…" Alec warned. Is he a goodie two shoes or something? And what is this stuff on my wrists?

"Oh yes I can," the Inquisitor grinned at her. I started to struggle against the bonds, and hissed when my wrists started to burn. She turned to me.

"Oh yeah, if you struggle to much you might begin to bleed." This lady is enjoying this. I can tell.

"Thanks for the tip," I snarled at her. Her grin widened.

"Come, it's time to leave." The Inquisitor walked into the room and I was about to tell her that the door was the _other_ way, but she drew this weird mark on the wall and a portal appeared. My life can't get anymore wackier than this. Then, apparently, she doesn't think that Jace and I can walk _on our own_ so she had to grab us by our elbows and drag us to the portal. I snuck a glance back and saw Isabelle start toward us, only to be held back by Alec. She looked back at him in shock. Jace and I shared a look and he mouthed 'sorry' to me. 'It's her fault' I mouthed back and nodded in the direction of The Inquisitor. He nodded in agreement. Then we were dragged into a swirling vortex of colors.

**Angel**

It's so funny, seeing the Cullens react that way; actually, it's funny to see anyone react when they find out how we really are. Like when Ella and Dr. M saw that Total could talk. _That _was funny. But seeing the Cullens freak out and try to cover up that they're vampires nearly tops that.

"Hunny, what would make you think that," Bella said softly, obviously trying to keep her posture.

"Don't try and deny it," I giggled. Iggy walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yup, Angel here is our own personal lie detector," he said and grinned.

"Then your lie detector is broken, 'cause we're not vampires," Rosalie snarled at him. Geez, harsh. Iggy glared at her.

"Even if we were vampires, which we aren't, how would you know that," Alice said to me.

"Oh, that's easy, I can read minds," I answered simply. I giggled when their eyes nearly popped out of their heads and they lost their perfect composure. "Like from reading their minds," I gestured to Leah, Seth, and Jacob, "I can tell their werewolves."

Then I looked at them, like, really looked at them, and I caught Seth's eye. I swear the world nearly stopped.

"Oh boy…" I faintly heard Jacob say.

**Ah, writing in a mind reader's POV is so much better in intro scenes. Sorry about not having time to type up the chapters. My teacher's evil. **


	4. Happy News

**Hmm, I could've made Angel's POV longer. The whole chapter longer actually. I need to work on that.**

**Angel**

We were now in the Cullen's house (I actually think of it as a mansion, the place is HUGE) and being checked out by Carlisle. See, after Seth 'imprinted' on me as Jacob called it, the Cullens were allowed to let us know that they _were_ vampires. They were trying to talk us out of believing it because of some people called the Volturi. I didn't really like the sound of those people, but there's nothing I can do. We pretty much just summed up our life, from the school to being attacked by those demons and getting separated from Max. We tried to get them to let us look for her, but they insisted checking us out. Although, I think Carlisle was more interested in seeing what makes us tick than healing us.

"So, you're bones are completely hollow?" Carlisle asked us as he re-bandaged Gazzy's wrist.

"Yup, it helps us fly." I answered. Nudge and I exchanged a look. He's been asking us non stop questions. I guess it's just curiosity though.

"Alright you guys should be good." Carlisle said and stood up. "But I suggest you stay here and rest for a few days."

"But we have to find Max," Dylan pointed out.

"You're in no shape to do anything, just rest." I hate it when adults are right.

"Alright, so while we're here we should just let Max be possibly eaten by demons," Iggy asked.

"Well, I think Carlisle's right," I said. Everyone swerved their heads to look at me. "I mean, how can we help her if we're banged up like this? Plus, we don't even know were to start to look for her."

"Well, a lot of times we never know where to start but doesn't stop us, we always find a way but usually it's Max or Fang that do it and neither of them are here right now so that's not much help, but if we put our heads together we might be able to think of something although I'm not to sure 'cause you're right about being hurt really bad so we might not get very far and you'll probably want to stick with Seth so he might have to come but that'll be good 'cause you know, he's, like a werewolf and everything and they are really good at smelling so-mmfff!" We all shot Gazzy a grateful look when he covered Nudge's mouth. Carlisle turned to me.

"Don't worry about not being able to find her, if we get her scent we should be able to find her. But you all need to rest for now." I sighed and looked out the window. It was pretty dark.

"Fine," I said. Iggy crossed his arms and huffed. I can't help but feel bad for him sometimes. First Fang leaves now Max is missing.

"Esme prepared your rooms for you. Alice can show you to them." Almost on cue, Alice's pixie frame appeared in the doorway. We all looked at each other and I held my fist out. We stacked our fists and let Alice lead us to our rooms. I'm sure that everyone else had just as much trouble sleeping as I did.

**The next day…**

What felt like right when I feel asleep, someone started jumping on my bed.

"Angel! Angel! Come on!"

Why is Alice waking me up this early? I tried to ignore her by turning over.

"ANGEL GET UP NOW!"

I yelled and rolled over and off the bed in surprise. Alice leaned over and grinned at me.

"Good, you're awake. Time to go shopping!"

"What time is it," I groaned.

"Only eight thirty."

I groaned again. We finally get to sleep in after nothing happening after Fang left and get woken up at eight thirty to go shopping? Not that I don't like shopping, it's awesome. But I'd like to do it _after_ lunch.

"Can we do it later? Please?" I made sure to make my voice sound extra tired. It's too early for Bambi Eyes.

Alice huffed. "Fine."

Nudge walked in the doorway, dragging her feet, her eyes half open.

"Why are you yelling?" The only good thing about morning Nudge is that she doesn't talk too much.

"Alice here woke me up and scared me half to death," I answered and pointed at Alice. She huffed again and turned to Nudge.

"I just wanted to take you guys shopping," Alice pouted.

Nudge became her perky self instantly. "Really? That's so great! We've really been needing some new clothes 'cause ours are kinda getting worn out ya know? So where are we going? Macy's? Burlington Coat Factory? K-Mart? I hope its Macy's I love love LOVE Macy's I got some of my favorite clothes there. Like this one really cute T-shirt I got it had these, like, sequins on them that made a kitten and-"

"JUST GO TO THE DAMN STORE SO WE CAN SLEEP!" Iggy yelled and cut Nudge off. Were we that loud? Jeez.

"THANKS A LOT IGGY! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO FALL BACK ASLEEP!" Gazzy heard us too?

"YOU'RE WELCOME!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Guess Dylan can be mean when he wants to be.

"So how about Macy's?" The shouting fest didn't seem to faze Alice a bit.

Nudge and I grinned.

When Nudge and I came out of dressing room after trying on the last piece of clothing Alice was just getting off the phone. She turned to us and smiled. I read her thoughts and grinned, too.

"Where are we going swimming at," I asked her. Nudge gasped and squealed. Alice looked confused, but then she laughed.

"Right, I forgot you could read minds, too. We're going to a lake back in a clearing in the woods since we can't go to the beach in La Push," Alice answered gleefully.

"Seth and the others will be there too, right," I asked. Alice nodded.

"Yay! Let's go!"

Nudge dragged me to the check-out counter, babbling all the way, Alice skipping happily behind us.

The lake was one of the prettiest things I'd ever seen. The little sun that Forks had made the lake sparkle a bright green. Large rocks littered one side and a waterfall fell from the cliffs above us. Gazzy didn't hesitate to jump right in. Cool water splashed all over me and I ran into the lake to splash him back. Seth, Nessie, Jake, and the rest of the Flock joined in, and soon it became an all out splash war.

**Bella**

I watched as the splash war erupted and took this as a good time to ask Jasper about the Nephilim. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey Jasper?"

He turned away from Alice and looked at me. "Yeah Bells?"

"When you guys were fighting those demons, you said something about the Nephilim, what are they?"

"They're sort of like, demon hunters, I guess you could say. They actually refer to themselves as shadow hunters."

"They pretty much patrol the Earth, keeping demons and other supernatural things in line. You know, making sure they don't disrupt any human activities. That really means that they usually kill demons, seeing as they always try to kill humans for their own personal gain," Alice added.

"But where does that put vampires," I asked. "We're supposed to eat humans to survive."

Edward sat down next to me. "We have a treaty. We don't eat more than what we need, and we don't get caught doing it."

"So, they're sort of like the Volturi?"

Jasper shrugged. "In a way."

"But how do they do it? Fight the demons, I mean."

"A long time ago, a human summoned the angel Raziel using the Mortal Instruments because demons were attacking and he wanted to save everyone. So Raziel gave him some of his blood," Alice said.

"They also use steles to create Marks, things that enhance their abilities, protect them, or heal them. Most fade after they use them," Edward added.

"They also use weapons or their seraph blades," Jasper said.

"So, where were they when that demon showed up?"

Edward shook his head. "No idea."

I frowned and looked over at the lake. Then I noticed something. Angel had gone underwater when I started talking to Jasper. She hasn't come up yet. Seth, Nessie, and Jacob must've noticed it too, because they stopped and started searching the water. The flock wasn't paying attention; they were still splashing each other. I ran up to the shore of the lake.

"Where's Angel," I asked Nessie. She looked up at me worriedly.

"I don't know," she answered simply. We all started to search the water and call her name. We got no answer. Where is she? The flock noticed and stopped what they were doing to watch us.

"What are you guys doing," Iggy asked slowly. Rose straitened up and glared at him.

"What do you think? We're trying to find Angel."

Suddenly, a head of curly blond hair popped up in front of me.

"I'm right here."

Startled, I yelped and fell back into the water, getting soaking wet. Angel blinked, not expecting that reaction.

"Angel, where were you," Seth asked, just as surprised as I was.

"Just underwater, looking around," she answered.

"Oh yeah, Ang here can breath underwater," Dylan informed us. The entire coven stared at him. He frowned. "Did we forget to mention that?"

"Yeah. You did," Jake answered, a bit annoyed.

"Is there anything else you didn't mention," Edward asked them.

"Well, Angel can also control minds, talk to fish, and project thoughts but that's about it," Gazzy said.

We turned to Angel, all wide eyed. She smiled innocently at us.

**Angel**

Esme cooked us a whole bunch of spaghetti when we got back from the lake, although we would've preferred Iggy, she insisted. And she's not that bad for a person that doesn't even eat food. After we wolfed it all down, Carlisle came to talk to us.

"Alright, since you guys are already nearly healed, I think it's alright for you guys to start looking for Max," he told us.

We all cheered and Nudge and Gazzy high fived. Wait, Nudge and Gazzy? Hmm, I might have to look into that…

"But, we are going to help you look for her, seeing as the only clue you have on her whereabouts is that she went east," he continued.

Alice stepped in the room and sat down next to Carlisle. "Plus, when I tried to look for her in a vision, something interfered."

Iggy frowned. "What do mean something interfered?"

She sighed. "My visions can only see certain things. Humans, because I used to be one, vampires, because I am one, hybrids, like you guys, the wolves, and Nessie, because I'm around them all the time."

"What else is there," Gazzy asked.

"We think we know what it is, but unless we're right, and Max has been with them all this time, we can't tell you," Carlisle said. "So back on track, to find Max, we need something with her scent."

I bit my lip and thought. Max always keeps her stuff in her backpack, and she took that with her. I'm not sure we have anything that she's been around enough. Too bad Fang wasn't here. We could just have the Cullens smell him. I smiled a bit at the same time my heart felt heavy with sadness. Nudge jumped up suddenly.

"I might have something," she said and bolted up the stairs. She came back down with a hair tie in her hand.

"Max always used this to put her hair in a braid, but it fell out when we were attacked. I hope it's enough." She handed it to Carlisle. He twisted it around in his fingers and smiled.

"Yes, I think it will be enough," he said. We all cheered again and I wrapped Nudge in a big hug. Here we come Max.

**I'm trying to make the chapters longer, so tell me if this enough. Happy 2011!**


	5. The Meeting

**I'm so happy to have people review saying how much they like my story! It makes me fuzzy inside.**

**Max**

Jace smirked and laid his head back onto the dirty, damp wall of our cell.

"Guess we both have had pretty crappy lives, huh," he said.

"Guess so," I answered.

The two of us have been in this City of Bones place for a while, and since we were curious about each other, we gave our back stories (but of course, I made him talk first.) Jace, I guess, is this demon hunter whose dad is a psycho ex-demon hunter that came back to life and wants everything non-demon hunter to bow to him. He also pretty much ruined Jace's childhood. During story time we both tried different ways to try to get out of these magic handcuffs that chained us to the back wall of our cell. The only thing we managed to do though is lose a large amount of blood. And since I'm growing more light headed by minute, I'm guessing the bleeding hasn't stopped.

Jace opened his mouth to say something back to me, but a sound in the corridor made us both freeze. One of the Silent Brothers stepped into view; his mouth was torn open and looked like a piece of cloth ripped by the seam. A blood curling scream erupted from his mouth, and them he fell to the ground, dead. We were both to shocked to speak. We didn't have time to anyway, because seconds after he fell, a man stepped in the room. He was wearing the same gear I had seen on Jace, Izzy, and Alec when I met them in the ally. But the man had something else; he was holding the sword I had seen above the doorway when we arrived. What had Jace called it? The Soul Sword? He seemed to know the man because he looked up at him in shock.

Jace's voice came out dry and weak. "Father?"

That's his psycho dad? Crap, they've been trying to keep him _away_ from the Mortal Instruments. What was his name? Valentine? I think that's it. Anyway, him having the sword isn't good.

"Hello Jonathon. I didn't expect to see you here. Those Lightwoods finally find a way to get you in," he asked, not noticing me. Which, I don't really mind seeing as he's kinda creepy looking.

Jace glared the best he could half-consciously. "I'm in here for something you did." The venom in his voice wasn't really noticeable when his voice was all weak.

Valentine looked a little surprised. "Really? Well I suppose I should get you out-" Jace cut him of as he started to unsheathe the sword.

"No."

"…What?"

"It'll just make me look more guilty. I'm staying here with Max." Jace nodded his head toward me. Valentine looked at me. He walked closer and squinted his eyes to get a better look in the dim lighting.

He grinned "Oh I know you. You're that amazing bird girl that lab created. An amazing fighter too, right?"

I tried to glare. "Wouldn't you like to know?" My voice sounded just as bad as Jace's. Valentine straightened up and opened started to say something, but a noise down the hall stopped him. His head looked over in that direction then dashed the other way. Jace and I looked at each other, then a petite teenage girl slid to a stop in front of our cell.

"Jace? Is that you?" She called in here. Why does everyone that shows up completely ignores me?

His head snapped up. "Clary?"

_That's_ his sister? He had said they don't look alike but my god! Those two are polar opposites!

"Here I'll get you out." Clary kneeled down and drew a rune thingy on the cell door that completely ripped it off the hinges. She ran over to unlock his cuffs when he caught my eye.

"Get Max out too," he told her. She looked my way.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry I didn't see you," she immediately apologized. I saw Izzy and Alec appeared in the cell.

"Oh good Clary you found them," Izzy said and went over to help her get Jace while Alec unlocked me.

"Can you guys walk," Alec asked as we tried to stumble out.

"Uh, not really," I admitted. Isabelle and Clary hoisted up Jace and Alec picked me up on his back, then I fell unconscious from blood loss.

I was knocked out for a while, so when I woke up in Magnus' apartment, this is what Jace filled me in on. The Inquisitor (I'm really stuck on the idea that this lady's loony) still thinks that Jace and I are teamed up with Valentine and now thinks that we helped him steal the Soul Sword. But Clary and the others convinced her to let us stay with Magnus while we recuperate. But it was pretty boring here and I was just sitting on the couch listening to Magnus yell at Jace to stop cleaning up the apartment (which was extremely messy). I sighed and went to fiddle with the ring on my hand that Fang gave to me. But it wasn't there.

I sat up from my slouched position on the hot pink couch and stared at the place on my finger that the slightest bit paler than the rest of my hand. My head snapped up to Jace.

"Jace!" Jace and Magnus looked over at me.

"What," Jace said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Where's my ring?" My eyes started searching the floor.

"What ring?"

"The ring I was wearing. It's _gone_." I stood up and checked under the bed. It wasn't there either. I was starting to get frantic.

Magnus decided to join the conversation. "It's just a ring. You can buy another one."

I glared at him. "This isn't just a ring. Someone gave it to me."

Realization crossed Jace's face, but Magnus was oblivious. "Oh was it an engagement ring? Who's the lucky boy?"

I stiffened up a little. "It's not an engagement ring and he's…um… gone."

His eyes sparkled with curiosity. "Oh a twisted love story is it? Give me all the dirty details."

I was saved from doing that because someone knocked on the door. Magnus got up to open the door. I heard a small conversation go on then Clary, Alec, and another boy walked in.

"So let's get started shall we," Magnus asked.

"What are we doing, having a round table meeting?" Jace avoided looking at Clary directly when he talked.

"Oh I just love round tables. They suit me so much better than square," Magnus said giddily. I just rolled my eyes. I also noticed that Clary was staring at me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I snapped at her. She jumped, startled and muttered an apology. She's meeker than I thought she would be.

"Don't be so snappy," the boy with the glasses told me. I think he was trying to sound mean, but he really just sounded like a wimp.

"Are you the rat boy Jace mentioned?" When I asked him that he sighed.

"Is that what everyone knows me as here," he asked, completely defeated.

"It is a pretty distinct trait."

"All right." Magnus stopped the boy from saying something else.

He snapped his fingers and a round table with six seats appeared. As we sat down cups of coffee appeared in front of us. Clary and Simon stared in awe.

"Where'd you get these," Clary asked, taking a sip.

"Oh, I just conjured them out of thin air," Magnus answered, sarcasm clear in his voice.

Rat boy was oblivious. "Really?"

Magnus and Jace gave him a 'are you kidding me?' look. Alec snickered.

"…Wow," was all I said.

"No you idiot. Everything comes from somewhere. These coffee cups, for intense, came from the Dean & DeLuca down the street," Magnus explained.

Clary was appalled. "You _stole_ these?"

Magnus waved it off. "Oh I'll put some money in the cashier later."

"It's just coffee," I pointed out.

"But still…" Clary muttered. She went ahead and took a sip of it anyways. It did taste very good to me.

"So what's our first order of business," Magnus asked, popping the lid off his coffee.

"Figuring out what's going on is a start. What'd you said what happened to the Silent Brothers was Valentine's fault right Jace?" Clary looked up at him while talking, even though he was avoiding her gaze.

Jace looked fidgety. "Yes."

Alec put his hand on Jace's arm. "What happened? Did you see him?"

Jace looked reluctant to say, so when he opened his mouth I cut him off. "I can tell them if you want." Everyone stared at me. "You don't have to."

He looked down at his coffee. "Yeah, go ahead."

"So, while we were in the cell, those Silent Brothers started to scream bloody murder. Then Valentine showed up along with this…thing," I looked at Jace for help as to what it was, but he just shook his head. "I guess it was a demon, it was smoke with glowing eyes. He came up to the cell and said he wanted to get that Soul-Sword-"

Alec interrupted me. "The Maellartach?"

"I guess. Anyways he wanted to get it, so he killed the Silent Brothers. He also knew who I was, that I was a mutant. But I don't see how."

"Everyone knows about you sweetie," Magnus told me. "Well, most higher ranked people in the supernatural world. The School is widely known and you just happen to be their prime subject." He then turned to Alec. "Last Night, when the Silent Brothers called for your help, where was the Conclave? Why was no one at the Institute?"

Alec looked surprised to be asked. "Everyone was at the scene of the murder of the Downworlder in Central Park. A faerie child was killed and drained of blood."

"I bet the Inquisitor thinks I did that, too," Jace said. "My reign of terror continues."

I took a sip from my coffee. "And I was your lovely apprentice."

The corner of Jace's mouth quirked and Magnus walked over to the window to look out. "Blood." He said, half to himself. "I see. It makes sense."

Rat Boy frowned. "Does he always mutter to himself about blood by the window?"

Jace stared at him. "No, usually he sits on the couch and does it."

I took a sip from my coffee and felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Clary was staring at me again.

My head snapped up and I glared at her. "Will you stop staring at me?"

She wasn't fazed. "You're a mutant?"

I groaned as Magnus walked back over to the table with an old, thick book in his hands.

"The Maellartach is now missing, and there have been several Downworlder murders this week. Each one drained of all blood, the werewolf and the warlock, as well as the faerie child. At each place, there was a strong demonic presence at both locations." Magnus started flipping through the pages of the book. "And I know who did it too."

Simon interrupted him. "Vampires, right?"

Everyone stared at him and Magnus shook his head. "No, it was Valentine."

I looked over at Jace and his mouth was in a hard line. "Why do you say that?"

Clary spoke up quickly. "The Inquisitor said the faerie child was a diversion, to make it easier to get into the Silent City without running into the Conclave."

Jace shook his head. "No, he could've made an easier diversion. Plus, it's unwise to mess with the Fair Folk. He wouldn't have done it without a reason."

Magnus looked up from his book. "He did. He wanted their blood, for the Ritual of Infernal Conversion."

I blinked. "The what of what?" Clary and I looked at each other as we talked at the same time.

Magnus gave us an impatient look. "Every magical object has an alliance. The Soul-Sword has an angelic alliance, like your seraph blades, only more powerful because its power comes directly from the angel. Valentine wants to reverse its alliance, give it demonic power."

"Resident good to resident evil," Rat Boy said proudly. Everyone stared at him.

Clary took a sip of her coffee. "He's quoting Dungeons and Dragons. Ignore him."

I was still staring at him. "Seriously? My nine year old brother doesn't even play that."

He looked a bit hurt, but Magnus continued regardless. "The way for Valentine to do this is to have blood from a Faerie child, a warlock, a vampire, and a lycanthrope."

Clary chocked on her drink. "So he only has the vampire left?"

Jace shook his head. "He didn't completely drain the lycanthrope."

"There's a relief," I said. "We don't want anymore demon-"

A sharp ring interrupted me, and Alec's face turned red. "Uh, that's my phone." He took it out of his pocket and ran over to the window to talk. Clary was inspecting her hand from when coffee spilt on it and burnt her. That scared her? Geez she'll make a bad Shadowhunter…

"Are you hurt," Jace asked her worriedly. He didn't give her a chance to answer before he slid a stele across the table. "Here."

Rat Boy (I really should learn his name…) shook his head. "No, I got it." He took her hand and kissed it. "There, better?"

Clary blushed and Jace raised an eyebrow. "Clary, you're a Shadowhunter, get used to this." She hesitated, and Simon looked smug.

"She likes my way better. So, ha ha."

Jace stared. "Ha ha? That's your comeback?"

I turned to Clary. "I hate to break it to you, but I think an angelic healing device is going to work a little better than a kiss from your boyfriend."

Rat boy glared. "I bet you don't even have a boyfriend."

I flinched, and he smirked in victory. Jace shot daggers at him. "You just shut up you stupid mundane."

Alec walked back over to the table. "What's going on?"

"An episode of Young and the Restless," Magnus sounded bored. "A bit dull, but I think it was getting a little interesting."

"Well," Alec started. "Isabelle set up a meeting with the Faerie Queen, to try to make an alliance since Valentine is after the Faerie children as well as us. The Queen is also interested in meeting Max."

"How are we going to get out of here?" I asked. "Jace and I can't leave."

"The way I set up my deal with the Inquisitor is so that you two can leave if someone takes your place," Magnus explained.

"Who said we were even going?" Jace pointed out.

Alec looked at him. "Isabelle thinks it's a good idea."

"But I think we all know that Isabelle's ideas aren't always the best."

"I think we should go," Clary said.

"Me too," her boyfriend agreed.

"Whoa, since when are you two going," Jace asked. "You're both mundanes."

They both glared. "We're part of this too," Clary argued. "Plus, Max is going."

"I think I can take care of myself a bit more than you two can," I told them.

"Have _you_ ever taken down a higher level demon in a single shot," Rat Boy asked arrogantly.

I let out a single, humorless laugh. "Have you ever dragged over three hundred pounds across a courtyard? Have you ever eaten desert rat for dinner? Or how about watch the people you love the most be taken away, and there's nothing you can do? Can you crack a bone with a single punch?" He started sulking in his chair and muttered something undistinguishable.

Clary recovered and argued with Jace more. "Jace c'mon, I'm not a mundane, I'm a Shadowhunter too!"

He glared hard. "You don't understand, the Faerie are demons with the faces of angels. They can do far worse torture than any demon can do though."

"Then I'll just keep my mouth shut."

"That doesn't matter. You'll find a way to get into trouble."

I groaned. "Jace just let the girl go! If she gets into trouble it's her fault," I interrupted. Everyone stared at me again.

Jace sighed. "Fine."

Magnus clapped his hands together. "Alright then. Off you go."

**Clary**

The visit with the Faerie Queen left me with more questions than answers. And because of her Simon ran of somewhere. Well, maybe it was my fault to, but still. I can't believe that she won't help us though. I mean, it's not just our fight. It's hers too. Then there's Max. I looked over at her, her pretty brown eyes as dull and flat as ever. I don't think I've seen her smile once since I've meet her. And when anyone talks to her she looks annoyed, like she wants to be left alone. Except when Jace talks to her. Then she acts like a normal human being. It annoys me to death. She caught me looking at her and did that glare that actually is kinda scary.

"What's wrong with you? Will you just stop staring at me!" That's another thing, she's so grumpy. (A/N: Maybe because you keep staring at her?)

We arrived at the Institute, (Jace and Max are staying here) and Jace and Izzy opened the door for us. We took the elevator up with a thick silence. We walked in the hallway and saw Max Lightwood asleep on the couch, his glasses askew and a book falling out of his hands. The weird thing is, when Max saw him, she _smiled_. I mean, it wasn't a big smile, more like the ghost of a smile. But still. She walked over to him and took his glasses off his face to set them on the end table.

"I don't know how he does it, fall asleep anywhere like a cat," Jace remarked and picked the book up from the floor. The doorbell echoed across the building and Izzy sighed.

"I'll get it."

Jace followed after her. "I'll come with you."

They left, and it was silent with just me and Max. Knowing this will be my only chance, I confronted her.

"What is it with you?"

She looked up from the sleeping Max, the smile gone. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, what is it with you? You're so dead, but I don't see any reason to be. According to you, you can fight anything that comes across you, and you're so pretty. You have _nothing_ to worry about. You're just…so… _perfect_. You have a family out there that's probably looking for you, so why are you like the walking dead? And why are you and Jace so suddenly attached to each other?" That last part slipped out, and made me turn bright red. Max looked down at the ground for a little bit, and then chuckled humorlessly. She looked back up at me and shook her head.

"I'm not like that. Not at all. You don't know half the things I've been through, the betrayals I've faced, the pain I've dealt with, I'm not even sure how I got through it. But it hits me like a brick wall at night when I try to sleep. Jace, he, knows what I've been through, because he's faced it himself. But don't worry; I have no love interest in him. There's someone else, someone I already have feelings for. Thing is, I might never see him again." She stared at me with that same dead look, expecting me to say something back. But truth is, I was speechless. I was expecting some snarky reply, like how she always talks to me. Not _that_. Just when I was about to speak up, the creaky elevator arrived and Jace and Isabelle stepped out.

"Max, there are some people here to see you," Jace told her. He stepped out of the way, and she yelled in surprise.

**Here you go guys. It's summer break now, so there's no homework. Thing is, that gives more time for my friends to come over and bug me. **** Make sure to tell me what you think!**


	6. An Explaination For Everything

**Did you guys hear that they cast Clary and Jace for the movie? Clary is Lily Collins, and Jace is Jamie Campbell Bower. I've never seen Lily act before, but she's the one in Abduction with Taylor Lautner. And I was one of those that wanted Alex Pettyfer to be Jace, but apparently he wanted a million dollars of something, plus this guy is so good, that in his audition, he was so good, he made Cassandra Clare **_**cry**_**. So, yeah, I think he'll be good. And while I was talking about this with my friend, we got bored so we made up our own Maximum Ride cast. I thought mine weren't bad, and by her request, I'm gonna put her picks on here to see what you guys say.**

**Max: Jennette McCurdy (I don't think I spelt her name right, but its Sam from Icarly.) Fang: Avan Jogia (I don't really mind this one. I'm just really glad I talked her out of Taylor Lautner.) Iggy: Alex Pettyfer (I don't really mind this one either.) Nudge: Willow Smith (I guess I could see that.) Gazzy: Cody Simpson (She says he has the face of a 7 year old. I guess that's true but still…) Angel: Justin Bieber (I still don't understand this one. She says if you put him in a dress, get him to shave his legs, put him in a wig, and give him a teddy bear, you're good. That thought had me laughing on the floor for ten minutes.) But now what you came for, a chapter! **

**Angel**

"This is it?" I asked and looked up at the big, run down church.

"Yup." Alice answered simply. I was here with the flock, and Alice, Jasper, Nessie, Jake, and Seth tagged along.

"Well," Nudge started and ran to the door. "Let's go!"

We followed her to the run down door and Alice rang the doorbell. We could her it ring all throughout the building, and we waited for a few minutes. Right when she was about to ring it again, we heard footsteps and I could feel the presence of two minds. The door opened, and a pretty girl (Isabelle) and a (really cute) boy named Jace answered. They looked at Alice and the others with hard expressions.

"Who-" Jace started, but I pushed my way to the front and cut him off.

"My name is Angel," I said simply, and they both looked down at me (I hate it when people have to do that. I'm almost five feet now you know!) "This is Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and Dylan." Isabelle still looked confused, but Jace understood. Probably because Max is better friends with him. "We want to see Max. And don't worry about the others. They're nice, and they're the ones that helped us find her."

Izzy's eyes widened and Jace smirked. "You're the little mind reader, aren't you?" I smiled sweetly. He opened the door wider so we could get in. "She's upstairs." He looked at Alice, Jasper, Nessie, and the werewolves. "And you better be right about them."

Alice rolled her eyes as she walked by him. "You Shadowhunters are so superstitious. If we weren't good would we be able to get in here?"

Izzy glared. "With your breed of vampires and werewolves it doesn't matter if you're good or not."

"Well they are, so don't be so snobby," Iggy said simply as he went by her.

We road up the creaky elevator in silence. When we arrived at the floor, Jace stepped out first. All I saw was a redheaded girl (Clary) and a boy named Max around Gazzy's age asleep on the couch. Our Max had her back towards us.

He walked up to her. "Max, someone's here to see you." She turned around as the others moved out of the way so me and the flock could get out. The second she saw us her face brightened. Jace stepped out of her way so could get to us. She picked me up and spun me around as the others crushed her. But of course, with everything going on, our reunion had to be cut short. The doorbell rang again. And you can't ignore it, because that thing is LOUD. I looked down as if I could see through the floor.

I looked at Clary. "That boy Simon is down there."

She looked shocked. "Simon? Really? How do you-"

"She's a mind reader," Jace said quickly. He walked to the elevator with Izzy. When he saw no one followed he turned around to look at Max and Clary. "Well?"

Clary scampered after him and Max set me down. "Rat boy's down there, huh? I guess I'll see him." She walked over and turned to us as the elevator arrived. "I'll be right back guys, okay?"

They walked in and as the doors started to shut Izzy yelled, "And you vamps better not touch my little brother!"

"Oh we're vegetarians, all right?" Jasper glared at her.

**Max**

I was REALLY happy to see the flock, but I also want to know what's up with Rat Boy. Besides, I feel a lot better knowing that they're safe and sound upstairs. At least, I hope they are with those vampires. When we arrived at ground floor Clary practically ran to the front door. She waited until we walked over to open it, and when she did her scream was showing what we both felt. A Hispanic young man was standing there, with a bloody Simon in his arms. He set him down on the ground and she knelt next to him. Izzy grabbed one of those giant candle stick holders that people use for Hanukah and glared at the man.

"Raphael, what did you do to him?"

"I know the mundane's annoying, but still!" Jace yelled at him. Raphael turned to him.

"I did nothing. When he was still a rat, he bit me. My blood was in him, and everyone knows that my type of vampire, that's how you are turned. The boy was afraid he was turning and came to my lair to see if there was a way to reverse it. Only, since he came he was free game to the coven. I arrived and recognized him as our friend. I pulled him away and he was like this. If only he knew if would've faded over time, but oh well now."

I glared at him. "So what do we do with him now?" Clary had his head in her lap and was trying to wake him up.

"Simon? Simon, please. It's me, Clary. Can you hear me? Simon!"

Seeing her crying and messed up like this, it made me feel bad for treating her like I did. I bit my lip and made a decision. I knelt down beside her and put a hand on her back for comfort.

"He can't hear you," Raphael said. "His body's shutting down. If want to talk to him again he'll have to be turned."

"And if we don't?" Izzy asked, the candlestick holder still raised.

"Then he'll stay like this for eternity. Asleep, never human, and never a vampire." There was a silence. "What do you want to do?"

"Clary," I said to her. She turned to looked at me. "It's your choice. What do you want to do?"

She looked down at Simon's bloody form, then up to Raphael. "How do you change him?"

"You must bury them and they are reborn as a vampire. But someone must help dig him up, or he will be trapped underground forever."

Clary bit her lip and looked back at her boyfriend. "Bury him in the Jewish cemetery."

"Clary are you sure?" Jace asked. She looked at him for the first time since they kissed at the Faerie Realm.

"Yes."

Raphael shrugged and picked up Simon. "As you wish."

**Scene Change**

**Clary**

The next day, I was here at Luke's with the new vampire Simon, Max and Jace had to go back to Magnus, and Max's family, along with Alice and the others were staying here at Luke's, too. Luke doesn't know yet, but I mean, Izzy and Alec weren't gonna let them stay at the Institute, and I'm already best friends with a vampire, so what's the big deal? Plus, they drink animal blood. So, I'm fine. I was cleaning up the kitchen after making dinner for me, the wolves, Nessie and the flock, and Nudge was filling the silence with her constant babble. And that girl can _talk_. She doesn't stop to breathe either. But I don't think any minded right now. Without silence, no one had to think about what we were going to do. I mean, Max (she's yet another thing that has me really confused) is connected to the Shadowhunters now, and the flock isn't gonna leave her now that they found her, and with the imprinting thing with Angel and that werewolf Seth, and Alice pointed out that her family is going to have to help out soon with Valentine, so we're all stuck.

I was busy washing all the dishes when a heard the screeching tires of Luke's truck and the yell of a girl's voice. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. Simon and I ran out into the living room as Luke came in through the front door, carrying an unconscious Mia, her arm a bloody mess and what looked like black spiny needles stuck in deep. He set her down on the couch with a grunt and she moaned in pain. We both ran over to her and looked at Luke for an explanation.

"What happened?" I asked him. He looked at me, panting.

"Long story. Basically, she was being attacked by a demon and I ran it over with my truck." He sighed and looked over at the kitchen where the others were peeking out of the kitchen. His eyes bugged out of his head, and looked back at me. "Clary, who in the world are _they_?"

I hadn't planned out what I was going to say to him yet. "Uh… that's an even longer story."

"_Clary_."

I was so glad when Angel piped in. "Sir please, it's only temporary. Until Max and Jace's situation is solved, we need to stay here for just a little bit, please."

Luke looked at Angel (who was doing her best to pull Bambi Eyes without looking obvious) and sighed. "Fine… but," he paused and sniffed the air. "What is that awful smell?"

Alice and Jasper fidgeted uncomfortably, and Jacob pointed them out. "It's those damn bloodsuckers over there. They smell terrible."

Luke looked at them and shook his head. "Alright well, Mia needs a warlock; I need one of you to call Magnus while I take care of those demons out there."

I stared at him as he walked back outside. "Be careful!" I called after him. He simply waved his hand over his shoulder as shut the door behind him.

Simon stood up and walked away. "I'll call Magnus."

"Alright."

Nessie was staring at the door. "So Luke's a werewolf?"

I nodded as I heard Simon talk frantically to Magnus in the other room. "Yup, head of his pack."

She still looked concerned. "Shouldn't someone go help him?"

Jake looked over at her. "I really hope you're not volunteering."

"No, I'm just saying…"

"Luke's tough." I said to her. "He's been through a lot, he'll be fine."

"He's not angry is he?" Gazzy asked. "That we're here?"

"Nah," I reassured him. "He was just shocked to come home to a house full of mutants and supernatural beings."

Almost a half an hour later, Luke still hadn't come back, Magnus was (hopefully) almost here, along with Max and Jace, and Simon was sitting across from Mia when she started to wake up. She moaned, and blinked her eyes open. She looked around sluggishly and shielded her eyes from the lamp light.

She looked to Simon. "What happened?"

He walked over to her. "You were attacked by demons and Luke found you and brought you in. Magnus is almost here to heal your arm."

She looked up at him to say something else, but froze. She sniffed the air and growled menacingly. Her ears pointed and her teeth sharpened as she started to morph. "You!" She scooted back up against the couch. "I didn't realize that you were a stupid bloodsucker!"

Simon looked hurt, and he reached his hand out to her. "Mia, I-"

She snapped at his hand and snarled. "Don't touch me!" He went on alert and hissed, baring his fangs at her. When he started for her, I ran from the kitchen with two seraph blades, one in each hand, and jumped on the coffee table, while throwing one a Mia's shirt sleeve to pin her to the couch. I aimed the other one at Simon to keep him back. The others watched from the kitchen, shocked, and someone came in the door.

"What in the world?" We all turned to the door and saw Magnus and Max staring at me shocked, and Jace looked angry at me.

Jace walked forward. "Clary what were you thinking? Do you know how stupid that was?"

Max stared at him. "What's the big deal? All she did was stop those two from ripping each others throats out, which I think is just fine."

He glared at her. "The big deal is-"

Iggy cut him off blankly. "That you're an overprotective brother?"

Jace glared and was about to say something when Magnus walked in front of him and cut him off. "C'mon now, no cat fights. I need to concentrate to heal the girl."

I jumped off the table when Max started to talk. "So what was it that attacked her?"

"Some sort of demon." I said to her. "Luke went out there to get rid of them." I looked outside the window. "Although he should've been back by now."

Jace walked to the door. "I'll go get him."

I went after him. "I'll come."

He stopped in front of the door. "What? No, of course not."

"What do you mean? He's my uncle."

He shook his head, his golden hair falling in his face. "No you're not. We have no idea what we're up against."

"So?"

"So, you can't come."

I glared and moved in between him and the door, and stuck the seraph blade in door and its hinge so it wouldn't open.

He looked shocked for a second. "Clary, _move_."

I shook my head no. I heard a groan. Max walked up, Simon right behind her. She reached around us and took out the blade.

"You should've learned from what she's done in the past few days that you're not going to stop her, Jace." He turned to look at her. Her arms crossed, she looked at him sternly.

He sighed. "Fine."

"Alright," she grinned and opened the door. "Let's go then." Simon followed her out and Jace and I followed quickly after them.

We stopped next to the stream out front that leads to the harbor. It was sunset, and shadows were cast all around the yard. We looked around and Max pointed to something up the hill. "Are those the demons?" We all looked over to see black, scaly demons resting on the hill. Lucky for us, they saw us the same time we saw them. They ran down towards us, screeching all the way. There was one for each of us, but while the others had no problem attacking them, I had to evade mine. It jumped for my head, and I dodged it easily. My hand went for my belt, but I suddenly remembered that Max still had my knife. I swore and had to dodge it again. This time I landed next to a metal pole and started to use it for my weapon. I sort of used it like a baseball bat, whacking the demon every time it charged. It made my hands hurt from the force of the hit. The demons scales were very hard and almost broke the pole. It was working pretty well, until the demon hit my arm and I lost grip of the pole. It knocked me on the ground and sat on my chest, snarling at me. I threw my arms in front of my face, showing the mark on my forearm from the dream. The creature screeched and started to back off.

The out of no where, Max ran over and knocked it away. She dashed to it, stepping on its back when it tried to get up and grabbing its lower jaw to snap it back and break its neck. It hissed and bubbled, disintegrating like all demons do when they die. She walked back to me and helped me up, then handed back my knife. She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry I left you a little defenseless there."

I shook my head. "I made it out okay."

Simon and Jace ran over, and Simon squeezed me to death. "Are you alright?" He asked when he set me down.

I nodded while Jace looked over at the hill. "I think I see Luke." Sure enough, there was Luke lying on the grass bleeding. We all ran over to him.

Simon and I carried him back to his house and set him on the couch with Mia, who was back to sleep. Magnus walked over to him and shook his sparkly head.

"You people are always hurting yourselves," he muttered.

I walked down the hall. "I'm going to take a shower!" I called behind me.

**Scene Change**

**Max**

I was walking down the hall to the bathroom when I heard arguing coming from Clary's room. Already having an idea of what was going on, I walked next to the door to hear better.

Jace's voice came out. "Clary you really have _no idea_ how much I want to hate you…but I just can't and it's killing me." Are you kidding me? Oh, Jace is so going to get it. I barged in before Clary could say anything back.

"I am so sick of this!" They stared at me. "You two's relationship is driving me insane! Alright, I get it, it's complicated. But can you both just try not to hate each other? You're supposed to be siblings. You're supposed to care and love each other, no matter what's going on between you. With all this Valentine shit right now, you guys need each other." I glared at Jace. "Especially you Jace." I shook my head at them. "My God, I need to go out for a fly." I knew they were watching as I opened Clary's window and flew out.

**Scene Change**

I knew it was a few hours later when I landed in an alleyway in New York. Using my super speed for that long tired me out, and I needed to rest before flying back. Sliding down the slimy wall I sat down on the cold concrete and laid my head back. For a few minutes it was nothing but the sound of my own breathing and the few cars that would drive by. I seemed to be in a deserted area. Then I heard it. A chocking sound and raged breathing. I stood up and scanned the area. No one was there. It sounded like it was coming from around the corner. I walked to the corner and peaked around. My heart seemed to stop. I would recognize him anywhere, even with the blood pouring out of his chest and mouth.

_What the hell is he doing here?_ I thought to myself. Running as fast as I could, I knelled by Fang's side. I tried to find some kind of bandage to use as I pressed both my hands on his wound. He laid there and started to go limp. I froze and my mind stopped working.

"Fang? Can you still hear me? Fang please hold on!" Black dots and tears blocked my vision. My heart started to skip beats, and not in a good way. I was dimly aware of footsteps and a man's chuckle.

Someone grabbed me by my brown hair and I yelled. "Oh how sweet is this? Don't you agree, Aragon?" Before my mind could register who it was I blacked out.

**Finally got this chapter done. The part at Luke's house was a little tricky (thank god for wikipedia), but I think it turned out okay. Let me know what you guys think, though. And I'm sure Sabrina would love to know what you guys thought of her casting ideas… **


	7. Battleship

**Sorry it's taking so long. But this is the last chapter with City of Ashes, and then it's on to City of Glass. Which is probably only going to have two or three chapters, since almost the whole time Max is in jail and Angel and Alice are doing research. Almost nothing changes from the book until near the end, so yeah. Also, I got ANGEL and finished reading it. I'm very depressed that the last book is coming out next year. And I'm confused about this Fang-Maya-Max-Dylan thing James Patterson has going on. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Yes, the title sucks, but I'm sorry.**

**Max**

I guess it was the next day I woke up. Heavy metal chains were around my ankles, and I was lying in an uncomfortable position on the cold floor. By the way the room was rocking I figured out that I was on a ship. Sitting up, I rubbed my aching neck and looked around. The wall in front of me had a door leading to the outside and the other two walls each had someone attached to it. My raptor vision adapted to the darkness and I recognized Rat Boy and Mia immediately.

"Max?" Simon asked.

"Are you alright?" Mia sounded worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered and rubbed away the sleep from my eyes. "What about you? How are you feeling?"

"A lot better."

"Good. So, do you guys have any idea what's going on?"

I could faintly make it out when Rat Boy shrugged. "Just that Valentine's behind it."

_That must be who I heard before I passed out,_ I thought. "You don't think he wants us for the ritual thing for the Maellartach?"

"The what?" Mia asked. We ignored her for now.

"But then why would you be here?" He pointed out. I thought for a moment, and then the door opened. For the few seconds before it shut, the dim light from the setting sun revealed who it was.

"The answer to that is simple," Valentine interrupted. His boots made heavy footsteps as he walked in our direction. "Since Max refuses to help me, then her unique blood will surely have a positive effect on the swords transformation. Unless, of course, she changed her mind."

I scoffed. "You wish."

He shrugged. "Your choice." He walked over to Simon and drew the sword. My breath caught in my throat. "Any last words, vampire?"

Rat Boy looked like he wanted to puke. "Dear Go-" He stopped as he tried to say God and started choking.

Valentine threw his head back and laughed. "Nice try creature. Your damned kind can't even say the word God. How pathetic." He grinned with bloodlust and slashed the sword across Simon's throat. Mia screamed, and I tried to lunge at him, forgetting about the ankle chains.

"Damn it! Simon hold on!" I yelled and pulled at my chain. I felt my pockets for my Swiss Army knife and came out empty. I groaned. It was in my jeans pocket, which is back at the Institute. I was left to watch painfully as Valentine drained Simon of his blood and filled a large vile with it. He stood up and walked away like he hadn't just killed an innocent boy.

"I'll be back for you two in a few minutes. Feel free to say your goodbyes." The door slammed shut behind him, leaving me to glare at it as I listened to Mia's sobs. I crawled over to him and checked his wound. He was even paler than usual he was out cold. I felt his wrist for a pulse. It was faint, but he was still there. He moaned and Mia silenced.

"Hey." I turned his head looking up and he moaned again. There was a commotion starting up outside. "Hold on Rat Boy, alright? We'll get you out of this." I had no time to do anything else, because the ship exploded.

**Alice**

I watched as the Inquisitor took Jace and dragged him off as I tried to fight off on of these demons. And it sucks because my main battle strategy, looking into the future to see my opponent's next move, is completely useless because of the Shadowhunters. I threw the demon over the railing and ran after Jace. The Inquisitor had been hassling him a lot lately, and I wanted to make sure she wasn't doing it again. Just as I got there, a demon attacked. For whatever reason, the Inquisitor jumped in front of Jace and saved him, but it killed. As she said whatever it was to him (I wasn't paying attention) another demon snuck up on him. I ran over and tackled it down, snapping it's neck in the process. Jace turned around and looked from it to me in shock. He opened his mouth to say something, but then an explosion went off. We were both flung back, and I avoided the flames at all cost.

Why is it that I automatically think of Gazzy and Iggy when I see this? Shaking my head, I saw Angel being cornered by demons at the same time I saw Nudge unconscious, sinking in the harbor water. I noticed Gazzy out of the corner of my eye. Didn't Edward mention he has a crush on Nudge? I called out to the mini pyro.

"Gazzy!" He looked over at me. "First, watch the explosions! And get Nudge!" I pointed to where she was and ran off to help Angel. Along with the Shadowhunters and that warlock, Magnus, we had all come to help, knowing they'd need it. It's to bad I didn't have my vision, or else I could do more to help. I sighed as I fought off some more demons. It sucks being blind.

**Max**

I heard Mia scream, but I was too shocked to. I was right next to the wall, so it was no surprise when I felt the freezing water of the harbor pierced my skin. My chains were no longer attached to the wall, but they still pulled me down. A piece of the wreckage fell on me and dragged me down with it. In my shape, I was in no condition to push it off. I could see the flames through the water and hear the muffled noises of a battle going on above me. My gills help me to breathe underwater, but the temperature made it hard to swallow and my body started to freeze up on me. I started getting frantic, twisting and struggling to get out of the way of the metal that pulled me down. My vision darkened and I was dimly aware off someone's hands grab me. They pulled me up and I was back inside the ship, taking deep breaths and wrapped my arms around me to warm myself. I looked up at the person who saved me.

It was Jace, his golden hair stuck to his forehead with water and he panted trying to catch his breath. He looked at me worriedly. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Thanks. I was going to die down there."

"So, how did you get here? And why?"

"Valentine thinks my blood will increase the power of the sword. I'm not sure how, but he used this thing, probably some demon. It brought out my greatest fear."

He stared at me for a second. "Aragon? Really? It's the demon of fear. I ran into it twice. I just killed it not to long ago; it was my father, saying how much I was like him." He shook his head.

"Well you're not like him. Valentine is evil and psychotic. He thinks that Shadow hunters are superior to all. You know that the world needs everyone to keep itself balanced." He smiled as I said that. "What about the first time?"

He looked pained. "It was, Clary. She was dieing. And there was nothing I could do to save her."

I nodded in sympathy. "That's just like what I saw. Not Clary, of course."

"Yeah." He knew exactly who I was talking about.

"Things will work out between you two. I mean, there's obviously something weird going on, but after it's all over, I'm sure everything will work out."

He looked up at me. "You think so, huh?"

"I know so. But can you do something for me? Valentine already got to Rat Boy. I don't know how much longer he has, but I'm kinda worried. Can you find him for me?"

He nodded. "What? Yeah, of course. But, on our way here, a demon grabbed Clary and brought her here. Find her for me."

"Definitely."

We ran off in opposite directions for our search. A lot of the metal walls were charred from the explosions, and I could hear the sound of the battle going on above me. Every once in a while I thought I would hear someone in the flock or one of the Cullens yells, but I couldn't be sure. My ears stayed on alert, trying hard to find the voice of Clary or Valentine. I was nearly running, constantly looking from wall to wall, seeing if they were in any of the rooms. A lot of the doors had either fallen off or were hanging off by a single hinge. After a few agonizing minutes I finally heard something.

"Stand back! I know you're lying!" Clary's strained voice sounded through on of the few intact doors. I pressed my ear up against it, seeing what she was talking about.

"Oh Clarissa," Valentine's slimy voice said. "Don't be a fool. You know it's true. When Jonathan saw Aragon he saw you." My anger flared. What a liar! I took a few steps back and kicked the door down with my combat boot.

"He's not telling the whole story Clary! Don't believe him!" I ran towards her, a bit shocked seeing her gripping the Maellartach, and was blocked by Valentine's broad form. He grabbed me by my shoulders.

"How did you get out?" He asked. I ignored him and looked around his shoulders to see Clary.

"When Jace saw Aragon he saw you dieing! And he was completely useless to do anything to save you!" I yelled. She was surprised.

"R-Really?" He lowered the sword a bit and let her guard down.

Valentine growled. "Shut up you worthless freak!" He threw me across the room and I hit the metal wall hard and feel onto the ground face first. I heard Clary scream as I laid there for a second, trying to get some breath back in my lungs. I tried getting up and felt blood trickle down the back of my neck, soaking my messy brown hair. When Clary screamed again I stood up quicker and balanced myself with the help of the wall. Through my blurred vision I could make out Valentine wrestling with her to get the sword. He did and put the tip of it to her neck as she froze up against the wall. My ankle throbbed when I tried to walk on it, and I'm pretty sure I broke it when I landed. The ringing in my ears stopped me from hearing anything. Feeling so useless to Clary, I was extremely relived when Jace and, Alec (?) dropped from the ceiling. Is that Alec? No, he's taller than that. I wasn't sure what he was saying, but then I recognized the voice. Jace had saved Rat Boy! They were arguing for a while, and then when Valentine turned from Clary, she drew some rune on the wall of the boat. Valentine looked freaked, and I fainted (probably from blood loss again) as the boat started to fall apart.

**Scene Change**

For the second time I woke up in the infirmary of the Institute. It took me a few minutes to remember what all had happened. Rat Boy being killed by Psycho, the ship exploding (I'm starting to think Gazzy and Iggy might have something to do with that), Jace saving me, finding Clary, then being knocked out by Psycho, and then Clary destroying the ship. I groaned and sat up, happy to find myself in the clothes I was wearing the day that demon attacked and the Shadowhunters saved me. Was it really only a few days ago? It seems like a lot longer. I sat up and climbed out of the plain white bed, slipping on my precious black combat boots. I stretched and looked around. I wonder how long I'd been sleeping? Voices sounded outside the door and I stood and listened to them.

"Do you think she's awake yet?" That's Dylan.

"I don't know, her wounds were pretty bad." Jace, definitely.

"Just open and check!" Iggy and his rude ways.

"But what if she's sleeping and we wake her up?" Sweet little Nudge.

"Well she needs to wake up anyways!"

I sighed and opened the door myself. Jace, who was holding onto the doorknob, was flung to the side with it. I chuckled as he glared at me and stood back up. Then I was bombarded once again by hugs from the flock. Nudge and Angel grabbed me by my wrists and dragged me to the kitchen.

"C'mon, they ordered Chinese!" Angel told me cheerfully. When they sat me down they pushed a plate in front of me, already filled with various Chinese foods. Alec, Isabelle, and their brother Max were already almost done.

Izzy smiled at me. "Look who finally woke up."

The vampires and the two werewolves walked in. "I'm glad you're alright," the dark headed petite one said.

"Uh, thanks, um, who are you guys again?" I didn't bother beating around the bush.

"And how can you guys be on holy ground?" Clary asked from where she was rinsing off her plate.

"The thing about these bloodsuckers," Jace explained. "Is that the regular rules don't apply to them. They're almost indestructible."

"Like we don't burn in the sunlight, we sparkle." The brunette one continued.

"And the only way to kill them is to rip them apart and burn the pieces." Angel added. The Shadowhunters looked at her for a few seconds.

"The holy water and holy ground rules also don't apply to them," Isabelle said, not even bothering to hide her annoyance.

"And with the werewolves," Alec started. "The moon has no effect on them what so ever. The change whenever they want."

"Oh and I'm half human, half vampire." The youngest one added cheerfully.

"I'm Alice, that's Jasper, Jacob, Nessie, and her mom Bella, and her dad Edward," Alice introduced.

I nodded politely, and then I realized something. "Oh my God, my mom!" I jumped up from my chair and ran to the wall phone, and by guessing from the looks on the flocks' faces, she has no idea what's going on.

As I was frantically typing in her number, I heard Jace snicker. "I'm guessing she hasn't seen you guys since you were attacked by that demon." I just shook my head and waited for someone to answer the phone.

Ella's voice finally answered. "Hello?"

"Ella? It's Max."

I think she nearly screamed. "Max? Oh my gosh, are you okay? What happened? Are the others with you? Where are you? Mom! It's Max, she's on the phone!"

Before I could answer any of her questions, my mom was on the phone, asking the same things. "Mom, I'm fine. We were attacked by this, demon thing. And the others are right here with me. They're fine too. We're in Manhattan."

"Manhattan? How did you get there?"

"Um," I looked over at them. Jace shrugged and Izzy waved it off, like 'go ahead and say' and Alice smiled at me. "It's a long story."

"I have time."

"Alright, so…" I explained everything to her. The Shadowhunters and the vampires and everything else, then Valentine and how he was after me. I mentioned the Inquisitor and her insane ways and then the ship. There were a few seconds of silence.

"…Mom? You still there?"

"I'm coming to Manhattan." I heard Ella's agreement in the background.

"What? No! It's too dangerous!"

Alice looked up from her glazed over expression. "There's no stopping her, Max. She made her decision and she's sticking to it."

Jace cut off whatever Iggy was going to say. "Now who does that remind you of?"

**Alright, hope you guys liked it. Think we could make it to 20 reviews? I'll try to update faster too.**


	8. What A Great Start

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while. My plot bunnies weren't leaning me towards this story as much as they used to. - _ - But I'm trying! The City of Glass Arc is kinda uneventful by the way. Not one of my favorites. I also have to rely on Wikipedia since I don't own a copy. Only CoB and CoFA, neither are relevant to the story. Ugh, oh well. **

8. What a Great Start

**Max**

Jace narrowed his golden eyes at me. "You know, this isn't really any of your business."

"I'm a part of this now, Jace. Your business is my business. But you need to realize that doing what you did is just gonna make Clary angrier. She'll get here one way or another."

"Max get off your high horse. You don't know everything. And just because you're involved in this war doesn't mean you can mess with my life."

I scoffed. "You should be talking!" I shook my head. "You just need to know how poorly you're handling this."

"Because you're _so_ good with relationships." He snarled. I flinched, but Jace just turned on his heel and walked away. I glared at his back.

It was only about a week since the giant battle on Valentine's ship. Me and the flock, the Shadowhunters (Jace, Alec, Isabelle, and Max), Alice, Simon, and Magnus were here in Alicante, the city for Shadowhunters. We weren't really planning on Simon coming, but we were attacked by Forsaken. Simon was injured, so we had to bring him with us. Clary was _also _supposed to some with us, but we had to hurry and get away. And Jace refuses to go back and get her, or let anyone else.

We're now staying in the Penhallow's (good friends with the Lightwoods) home.

"That was quite an argument."

I jumped and swerved around. Sebastian was leaning up against the wall, arms crossed smirking. I glared.

"What are you doing listening in on strangers' conversations?"

His grin dropped. "I wasn't intending on eavesdropping, Alec asked me to find you. You just happened to be arguing when I did find you. Pretty loudly, I have to add. Not like I could ignore you."

Then he turned and walked out of the room. "By the way, Alec and Simon are outside waiting for you."

I stood there for a few more moments fuming. I didn't like Sebastian one bit. There was something about him that bothered me. Maybe it's the fact that Angel mentioned she can't read his mind.

But then I walked out of the house to where Alec and Simon were waiting.

"What is this even about?" I asked as we walked to our meeting with the Council.

Alec didn't even turn around as he talked. "The Council is a bit suspicious about you and Simon. You because you're a mutant, Simon because he's a daylighter. So they want to meet with you to see if you can be trusted."

Daylighter was what everyone started to call Rat Boy because he was the only vampire to walk in the sunlight.

"Haven't they ever thought that we don't trust them? I mean, our last meeting with the Inquisitor wasn't all that pleasant." I mentioned.

Alec turned this time, his bright blue eyes piercing into my brown ones. "Hush, will you? If they hear you talking like that they'll throw you into jail for sure. Maybe even the City of Bones. Do you really want to go back there?"

Shivers ran down my spine. I just shook my head. My first experience there wasn't pleasant at all.

"Are you staying there with us?" Simon asked.

Alec just scoffed. "No way!"

Rat Boy and I shared a glance. I didn't take that reaction as a good sign.

**Yeah, I know, it's really really short. But the City of Glass arc is really short. There's only about three or four chapters, and they're all going to be short. It sucks. Don't hate me. But after this arc, this story's done, and on with the epic sequel! I promise the sequel will make up for this arcs crappiness. It's one of my favorites. But review, pretty please, even though this chapter's crappy… I bet I'm gonna get flames. Oh well. Bring it on flamers! **


	9. Jail Time

**Max**

I groaned and hit my head back onto the cell wall. Rat boy sighed from where he was on the other side of our cell. The only light that we had came from a small bared window near the roof.

For the second time in less than a month, I was locked in a prison cell.

But this time I actually kind of know why I'm in here.

So this is how it went, Alec dropped of Simon and I at the Council, where we were questioned. We both figured that they would just end up sending us back to New York. Instead, we were thrown into jail because…

You know I'm actually not sure why they threw us in jail.

"This sucks." I said, my voice echoing all across the brick walls.

"You think?" Rat boy said back. I rolled my eyes. Then after a few minutes of silence, the metal door was pulled up and open. Two of the Council's guards were standing there.

"Come," one ordered gruffly.

I crossed my arms. "Can we get a please?" The one pulled out a spiked mallet. Simon and I stood up hastily. They shoved us forward and down the damp corridor.

The guards led us into the brightly lit Council room. The Inquisitor sat there alone in one of the many seats around the long table. The guards exited the room and let the wooden doors shut with a loud _bang_! Rat boy and I shared a glance.

We looked down at the Inquisitor (which wasn't hard). "Why'd you bring us here?" Simon asked.

"Maybe he's finally come to his senses and is going to let us go," I said to him.

The man simply smiled coldly. I hated his smile. It was too much like Valentine, like the whitecoats. Geez, was I already referring to things like a Shadowhunter? I need some flock time. If we ever get out of here, that is.

"Actually, I was thinking, we could make a deal." He answered.

"I was always taught not to make deals with the devil's spawn." I snapped.

Simon ignored me. "What kind of deal."

The Inquisitor walked over to us. "We need to get the Lightwoods."

"Excuse me?" I said.

He grinned. "The incident of Valentine's ship needs to be blamed on someone. And all evidence points to the Lightwoods."

"How about Valentine?" I asked.

"Where are you going with this?" Rat boy asked.

"If you two get us information on the Lightwoods, we lock them away, and you two go free. Back to New York, of course." The Inquisitor said.

Simon and I shared a glance. "How about no?" I snapped.

The man narrowed his eyes. "You would sacrifice freedom for someone you barely know?"

"We know them well enough," Simon said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you?" He snapped his fingers. The two guards came storming in. "Take them back to the cell."

Roughly, the guards dragged us back to the prison cell and threw us in. Without a word, they slammed the door down.

The man, Samuel, in the cell next to us, who the two of us had gotten to know, chuckled. "I take it it went well."

"Shut up," I grumbled. Rat boy sighed.

The next day, Simon was irritable and my stomach was about to eat itself when a head popped up in our window.

"Max? Daylighter?" We both jumped and looked up at the window.

Jace was there, glancing down at us. "You two look terrible," he said.

"You don't look to good after being in a jail cell for a day or two either." Simon said.

"Oh really?" Jace said. "I assumed I always looked good."

"Well you assumed wrong," I said, cutting off Rat boy before he could talk. "I don't suppose you're here to break us out?"

"No, my apologizes. That will have to wait until next time. I scared the crap out of your next door neighbor though. Thought it was you two."

"What are you here for then?" Simon snapped.

"I would think you'd be nicer to someone who brought you lunch."

We both ran over to the window, staring up at him eagerly. "Did you really bring food with you?" I asked. My stomach grumbled loudly.

Jace grinned. "That's more like it." He tossed down a water bottle, a Ziploc bag of blood, and a plastic container of chicken. Simon and I caught it all and plopped down to eat.

"So," I said, "Anything going on out there?"

Jace shrugged. "With me? Not much. Clary's up to something though. Alice and Angel have holed them selves up in the library."

I resisted the urge to smile. Even if Jace was mad at Clary, he still cared for her.

Jace left not to long after that. Samuel began to talk to us. "Well, looks like you two are pretty popular, being friends with Jace Wayland and being wanted by the Clave."

"Yeah, I guess," I answered. It's not that hard to stand out being a second generation vampire who can walk in the sunlight and a girl with wings. Samuel was silent after that.

But it was later that evening when the screams started.

**Sorry it's not that long guys. I just can't wait till I get done with this arc so I can bring my plot in. =) **


	10. Author's Note

Hey guys.

So, you probably hate me for never updating.

Truth is, I've tried. I really have. But my heart isn't with fanfiction like it used to be. I love my stories, I really do, and I want to finish them, but I'm not focused on those right now. I don't have the motivation to write them. I'm sorry about that. There's just nothing I can do right now.

I've been writing original work a lot. I actually just finished the second draft of my first book, and posting that and another story on Wattpad. I might go back to my fanfictions eventually, because I still want to write them, but like I said, that's not where my muse is. I have so many original works just everywhere that I want to work on more.

Sorry guys, I love you all. Eventually I might finish these stories. If you don't want to wait and see, pm me and I'll give you a summary of what happens.

Link of my profile on Wattpad: user/JessicaLeann920

I love you guys. See you.


End file.
